


Throw Open the Door of Heaven (Moriamur - Deleted Scene)

by Conduitstreetcat, TheGreenFaerie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Deleted Scene, M/M, Moriamur, mormor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26652799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conduitstreetcat/pseuds/Conduitstreetcat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreenFaerie/pseuds/TheGreenFaerie
Summary: Spoiler alert: To be read after Moriamur.For readers who are curious how Death and his Consort spend their first night.We originally had this as a final chapter but it seemed better for the story to end it with the previous chapter. This is just a tasty dessert.
Relationships: Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13
Collections: FaerieCat Mormor





	Throw Open the Door of Heaven (Moriamur - Deleted Scene)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Moriamur](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22684390) by [Conduitstreetcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conduitstreetcat/pseuds/Conduitstreetcat), [TheGreenFaerie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreenFaerie/pseuds/TheGreenFaerie). 



> My heart sleeps in the house of hearts. My heart dreams in the house of hearts. It does not rest with me. It does not rest in the palm of my hand. On the east bank of the river, I am too sad to eat cake. White lilies float by on green water. A boat goes down the Nile. It comes back, having ferried another man to his tomb under the rocks. It hoists its sail for me.
> 
> Egyptian Book of the Dead, Papyrus of Ani, Chapter XXVI. Translation Normandi Ellis.

_I settle against you, sighing. You sniffle as you hold me._

_We listen to each other breathe (it really is strange how I feel so *alive* in the realm of Death... it is so similar to life in the mortal realm, but with rather significant differences)..._

_We murmur to each other as we stroke each other’s skin, whispery-soft..._

_There is muffled laughter, sometimes ending in a sob... and sometimes we shake from trying to keep it in under such sombre circumstances._

_Eventually I raise my head off your shoulder._

_“I’m... *hungry*...” I say tentatively. “I don’t understand why there would be food in the realm of Death? But I know I want it.”_

_I look off in the direction of the palace. “There’s plenty of time to talk and cry our eyes out, Seb... but right now I’d love to find something to eat and explore the palace with you for a bit...”_

_I stare at you, my eyes growing huge. “I just said *the palace*, Tiger...” I say, a tremor of excitement moving through me. “We Have. A Fucking. Palace.”_

You do have a fucking palace indeed. Or - we.

Aw.

You said _we_.

You're _not_ tearing up again, soldier. Not even when the Lord of Death tells you that his palace is your palace.

And what a palace it is...

I'm not sure how large it is - the small door in the bigger door is still there, but the large door seems much larger when seen from the outside - in fact, I have trouble seeing the top from here. Beyond that are turrets and towers, steeples and spires, as far as I can see, and further than that... obscured by clouds...

Do you even know the way in there? Well - I guess you couldn't get lost...

I wonder if there are other people living here? Or - other creatures? I've definitely seen birds, and there are insects buzzing between the flowers... and the flowers moved the way you wanted... so does that mean the rest do as well? Do you control everything here?

That must speak to your Machiavellian soul...

I hop off the pavilion, hold out a hand to help you down, and wrap my arm around you as we walk in the direction of the palace.

"So... the whole Death thing. On Earth, I mean. Do you now - have to take another form?"

_Please don't leave me yet_ , I want to plead, but I'm not a fucking toddler - I can be here on my own and wait for you to come back from work - cook a nice meal... select an attractive outfit... but it will be so weird if you look different…

"No," you reply though, and I sigh with relief. "The whole avatar thing is optional. I like doing it, occasionally, to experience - life, really. Finding out what makes people tick. What it means to be mortal. It's good to not only see people at the beginning and the end."

I can see that. I guess the others have contact with people in all stages of their lives, but you - "The beginning, too?"

You nod. "It's the same door, just a different direction."

We enter the gardens through a wrought-iron gate that I'm sure I don't see moving... nor do I see the lions on the pillars holding it up nodding at us.

"So... will you just go back to Earth as - you? Or what will happen?"

"If I want to. But I don't need to - Death happens whether I'm there or not. My associates are still all around, greeting everyone who goes... and not just on Earth. Endings happen all through the universe. Right now there's a star dying in the Black Eye galaxy, and I'm holding it... a microbe is born in Albania and I'm holding that too. I'm everywhere, Tiger... but my heart is here."

_You seem relieved about this. But I can tell it’s a troubling thought to you - the idea of me returning to Earth on my own._

_*I wonder*..._

_As we walk towards the looming palace, with your arm around me, and mine around your waist, I sense an idea forming. You are of the Endless... you were formerly an Associate of Death - can I reinstate you? Then you could return with me..._

_Imagine if I told you I was taking you on a *date*... and then whisked us off to that spot in Camden, so early in our relationship... where we ate churros amidst the plebs in their noisy habitat. Or perhaps to go dancing as we never did in life - we could drink and flirt and be all gorgeous and mysterious in front of the clueless mortals..._

_I think my Sebastian would enjoy an evening like that..._

_I smile as we approach the front gates._

_“In case you were wondering, yes there are servants - but they make themselves scarce unless they’re needed. As we’re both stark bollocks naked, perhaps we’ll just find ourselves something to wear, and then see what we can find to eat. I’m sure we can make do without too much fuss...”_

_You seem relieved, and I smile wryly at you. “Don’t worry, I wouldn’t subject either of us to a courtly existence... Something tells me I’d take on a Queen of Hearts persona after too much bowing and scraping... we don’t have to remove annoying heads from their bodies if we do as we like without the attentions of fawning courtiers...”_

_We arrive at the front gate, and I beam at you. “Ready?”_

_You shrug, and give me a lopsided grin. “After you, darling...”_

_I push the door open, and we walk through into a great hall._

_I look up at the huge cast-iron chandelier hanging from the high ceiling. It’s glowing with flickering flames. The hall is lined with torches in sconces._

_My eyes light up. “Fit for a bloody drama queen...” I murmur, grasping your arm._

_We continue as I scan my mind for a blueprint, and it surfaces. Smiling with pleasure, I point to the grand sweeping staircase at the end of the hall. “This way to the boudoir...” I purr._

You lead me through a different door than I came out through, with skulls all around it - nice touch. It opens into a huge space, lit with candles and torches, shadows flickering on the walls. Fortunately you yourself recognize it's a bit over the top, judging from your drama queen comment. I think it's quite charming - like old castles in history films, but without all the people.

Confidently you lead me up a huge staircase, through another door that feels like wood covered with black velvet.

My mouth falls open. It's beautiful.

_The first thing I see is the huge canopy bed, with wispy black and red drapery..._

_“Jesus... it’s fucking huge...” I mutter. “I won’t need to worry about you stealing the blankets,” I smile at you slyly, nudging you with my elbow._

_“You big lump...” I whisper, taking your hands in mine and pulling you - past the picturesque window seat, the gorgeous red and black velvet drapes, the French doors leading to the grand balcony - and right to the bed. I push you onto your back, and crawl over you. I lean down to your neck to breathe in your scent._

_“Hello, my husband...” I murmur._

Hmmmm... "Hello, my Dark Lord..." I whisper, seeing your eyes flash black. Your head comes up and your mouth finds mine, your lips brushing against me, then opening, your tongue requesting and being granted access, and we kiss, so sweetly, so intensely, my hands on your back, holding you close, stroking you, feeling you... I have had so little chance to explore you in the few mad days we have known each other, and I can't wait to spend eternity getting to know every little part of you, your body, your mind, your... soul? Whatever it is... I want to drink in all there is about you, for ever...

Christians say heaven is eternity spent gawping at the splendour of god - and I think they're right.

_“Oh... weren’t we meant to be finding clothes?” I say breathily, dragging my leg up over yours and draping it over your thigh. “Are you hungry?”_

"Rhnghr?" I moan. Hungry, tired, horny, madly in love... all of those...

But we have eternity...

"Maybe we should have another quick shower, put on some clothes, have some food, debrief... then have a drink - I'm sure a place like this has wine; does it have beer? And then..." I trail off meaningfully. Your eyes gleam.

"Mmmm... and then we explore more of the castle?" you purr. "Wait till you've seen the dungeons..."

I gasp at that thought.

_At this you seem awed and wrapped up in your own thoughts. I grin as I lead you to the adjoining bathroom - which I’m delighted to see has a waterfall shower and enormous hot tub._

_“God... after a decade in my skin, Death *really* knows what I like...” I utter in amazement. Wait till Sebastian sees the Roman-style heated bathing pool on the main floor, I think with pleasure. Right next to the sauna, steam room, and spa facilities... god, I need a massage..._

_As we bathe and kiss under the heated water, it feels like our last day in the mortal realm is slowly washing away from us. I know there’s more healing to do... but when we step out of the shower, I feel refreshed and remarkably lighter._

_Freshly towelled off, I lead you to another set of adjoining rooms. “These, my dear, are dressing rooms. In yours you’ll find a cupboard with some clothing for you. I assume it was picked for your style...”_

_You chuckle, shaking your head and moving towards the door I point out to you. ”Just don’t dress in anything too fancy, Tiger...” I say with a wink. “I have extreme comfiness and pleasure in mind for us... something easily torn off would be perfect.” I give you a lascivious smile, and slip behind the door._

It's good to feel clean and more relaxed. It's been an absolute mental couple of hours - but the promise of food, drink, and sex has never failed to put me in a positive mood.

The room you direct me to is filled with clothes - I'm relieved to see normal combat trousers and t-shirts, as well as racks of more - exotic clothing. I leaf through some of them - cloaks, dashing silk shirts, leather trousers, tight satin breeches... mmm...

You said easily torn off... well... surely you have knives and stuff... and I do want to look hot for you...

I take a closer look at the high black leather boots with silver accents that are to be worn with the breeches - wait - are those -

Oh my god they have hidden zippers. Anachronistic, but - of course, everything here is created with your comfort in mind. If you want your consort out of his clothes quickly, you're not going to let sartorial period accuracy stand in your way.

I grin, put on the black satin breeches with the knee-high boots, a black silk shirt that's open to halfway down the chest, a black and silver velvet waistcoat. All it needs is a - ah... _thank you_ , Boss...

A side door reveals an armoury filled with weapons from any age. I do long to explore, but I have a _hot date_... So I choose a suitable-looking cutlass and gird it round my waist. Quite the dashing rogue grins back at me from the mirror.

_My dressing room is of course larger and far more ornate than yours. I take in the gleaming mirrors, cast iron racks of accessories, the rows upon rows of clothing... music begins to play and I spin slowly through the room._

_I rifle through clothing from casual comfywear to posh ensembles that would make me feel at home in a ballroom. I was going to choose a black dressing gown, which would be terribly fetching to explore the palace in, before you peel it off me. The dressing gown is in my hands, and it’s so soft against my skin, but then -_

_*Then* -_

_My eyes fall on an ensemble and the dressing gown slips through my fingers. I walk in a daze and begin pulling the pieces off the mahogany hangers._

_A silvery-grey silk shirt, pale violet brocade waistcoat, smoky grey breeches..._

_Mine. Mine. *Mine.*_

_The grey morning coat I leave hanging. This is plenty fancy enough for going for a promenade through the palace... I also leave behind the top hat and pocket watch, but *oh my* there are some delightful finds here... I can see why the magpie appeared to me when we first found ourselves in the Endless Realm._

_I stare off, feeling haunted. God... all that really happened, such a short time ago... and now we’re getting pretty so we can have some food and explore a palace?_

_My mouth tightens. Yes, that’s exactly what we’re doing, I tell myself firmly. This is no mere *walk* through a palace... this is a *victory strut* through the heart of my realm... and our new *home*. I should take a picture and have it sent to Destruction. Both of us dressed to the nines, smugly smiling as we survey the Realm... or I’ll just have a *portrait* painted..._

_I slip on beautiful silver silk stockings with violet undertones, then a pair of gleaming black leather ankle boots with silver buckles._

_I strike a baroque pose and stare at the mirror - pointing my toe, I admire my streamlined leg, my elegant wrists and sleeves..._

_Jesus... the mortal world doesn’t know what it’s missing, I think to myself - and blow myself a kiss._

_Alright - plenty of peacocking time ahead of you, Jimmy._

_Time to strut with your Tiger..._

_I cross the floor and throw open the door to your dressing room._

_“Sebastian Moran!” I say haughtily. “Surely you don’t intend on making your dark Lord wait-“_

_Then I catch sight of a magnificent man striding towards me, and my mouth drops open in shock. Oh. My. God._

_Your rakish smirk is making my stomach do somersaults... and melting my brain...and making rather X-rated suggestions to my nether regions..._

_I cross my arms, shaking my head._

_“*Tiii-grrr*...” I sing, and smile hungrily at you. “If you didn’t want to be mounted here and now, why the fuck did you dress this way?”_

A vision in silver enters the room. The colour enhances your otherworldly beauty, your pale skin, the sheen in your black hair, the gleam in your black eyes.

Wow.

By the look on your face, you're quite enamoured with my choice of attire as well. I grin widely as I walk up to you, wrap my arms around you, kiss you.

I can just do that now. You're so much easier to deal with here than back there...

"I like to make my Lord all hot and bothered before he drags me down to his dungeons..." I smile, rubbing my pelvis against yours.

_I let out a growling laugh, and reach up to run my fingers through your hair. They tighten in the golden waves at the nape of your neck, and I pull you into a possessive kiss._

_"Consider your Lord duly hot and bothered..." I say in a rough voice. "So we'd better get you something to eat. Gods know how long you'll be down there..."_

_You chuckle, and I grasp your hand and pull you behind me from the room._

_As we descend down the majestic staircase, I slip my arm in yours. "Of all the ways I thought our relationship could go, Tiger..." I murmur. "I never imagined this... but I should have guessed not only we'd triumph, but we'd do it with *mad* style..." I rest my head dreamily against your strong shoulder as we walk the rest of the way down_.

Relationship.

We have a relationship.

Well of course we have a relationship, we're fucking _married_...

Fuck me.

I mean, probably someone put something in my drink and I'm having the trip of a lifetime...

... but if I am, then I am planning to enjoy the ever-living shit out of it.

We enter a dining room which is all dark oak and haematite chandeliers, oil painting nightscapes on the walls, dark satin table cloths and black and red candles in silver candelabras. It reminds me a bit of boring endless dinners with my parents and guests, except more gothic, but then they never included a host who looked so incredibly dazzling...

Places are set for two, at the head of the dining table and on his right hand. Both our plates feature a lovely-looking carpaccio; you have a glass of wine next to yours, and there's a jar next to my plate which on inspection contains a lovely refreshing beer.

I raise the jar. "To the Lord of this Realm, and his chosen Consort..."

_I raise my glass, gazing at you. “To us,” I say firmly. “Jim and his Tiger...”_

_I drink deep, tasting hints of blackberries and cinnamon and savage glee. I hear muted whispers and murmuring as I lean back in my ornate high-backed chair._

_“God... Everything tastes so *potent* here. Is it strange that I feel... more present, more alive than I ever did in the mortal realm? I just feel... More.” I say, sighing with pleasure. “How is it for you, Sebastian?”_

_I swirl the wine in my glass, suddenly struck by the thought - what if you’re not as enamoured of this realm as me? What if you grow bored of it? “It’s still strange, I know... but... do you think you’ll be happy here, Sebbie?” I ask softly._

"Oh, you definitely taste _potent_ ," I smirk.

And _aw_ , you worry about how I'll like your place... which you didn't when I moved into your apartment... interesting.

"Well, I've never really been one for posh surroundings, but as mansions go, this one is quite nice... I like the gothic aesthetic. It's very _you_. And the beer alone is to die for..." I take another swig. It tastes fresh, herbal, earthy, delicious. "You're right, there's an - intensity to the food and drink, compared to earth. And the sex - well, that was insanely intense back there as well. That's just _you_ , I think."

I take a bite of carpaccio, chew thoughtfully. "Do I think I'll be happy here? It seems like a paradise... like - _you_ made into an entire world. And as madly in love as I am with you... how could I not love your world? It's like -" I wave a hand at our surroundings "like - you get to have the person you love all around you. Like you get to live inside their mind, their heart, their imagination... I can't imagine ever growing weary of that."

_My lips part as I hear you speak, and I’m barely aware that I’ve stood up. The next thing I know I’m in your lap - sliding my arms around you, resting my head against your shoulder._

_“I’m so glad you feel this way, Sebbie. And... it’s your world now too - as the Consort of Death, you’ll have powers... you’ll be able to manifest things, too. If you find yourself missing things like sparring with soldiers and being covered in blood and dirt...” I smile to myself. Ridiculous Tiger..._

_I raise my head, grin at you, and pluck carpaccio from your plate into my mouth. Then I lift the jar of beer and tip it against your lips with a seductive smile._

"Oh, something tells me I won't have to miss being covered in blood, with my husband..." I smile. "As to the dirt - I never really missed that much when it wasn't there. But sparring - yes. I do think I would miss fighting after a while," I muse. "It's been my life, since - well, ever. I always got into scraps at school, and with my dad, and then of course made a career out of it. Do you have bad guys here, that I can beat up for you?"

You laugh, pop some carpaccio into my mouth. "I could get you some, but something tells me you'd get bored of playing with toy soldiers I'd dreamed up for you... But I don't think we are stuck in this realm - seeing as you are – well, like a god now, we could travel - back to Earth, or to other zones... you'd love Itzhom, they've got these two human-like warrior races that are always fighting, but abhor weapons, so they've honed their bodies over millennia to be the perfect killing machines... they'd give even you a run for your money. Of course you'd be able to manifest as one of them…

But first let's play around in this place a bit more, see what we can do. Try it - try manifesting something. Like -" you take my jug of beer, finish the last bit, hold out the empty jug. "Fill it up."

I look at the jug. "How?"

"When I want something, it just happens... try wanting it to be full?"

I look from you to the jug. Wanting it to be full? Well - it was nice beer, I would love to have some more...

"Ha!" you shout as suddenly the jug is foaming full again, lifting it in the air triumphantly, spilling beer on us both. "Ew!"

"Try wanting your clothes to be dry," I chuckle, taking the jug from you and drinking some of the beer. It tastes just as delicious as the previous lot. I'm good at this.

_I pull the jug from your hand, dip my fingers into the beer, and flick them towards your face. The look on your face is priceless._

_“Try manifesting a towel,” I snigger, and drink more of your beer. Before I lift it to my lips a second time, I hesitate when I see a look in your eyes. “Think carefully before you start an all-out war, soldier boy...” I warn, smirking._

Are you sure? Because I _really_ fancy one, and I don't much care if I win or lose...

I move my hand up quickly, lifting the bottom of the jug, spilling the full contents over you. You splutter, look at me with a face so indignantly surprised it makes me burst out laughing.

_“Se*bas*tian!!” I shout, much to your amusement as you brace yourself against the table from laughing so hard. Oh, hi*lar*ious, darling..._

_“*You*... you *dare*?” I say, unable to keep the feral smile from my lips. “*Assault* the ruler of this realm?” We stare at each other for a moment, not breathing. Then I lunge for a silver platter of canapés and upend it over your hair before hitting you with it in the back of your head. Which makes such a delightful *gong* sound, I start to choke with laughter. But then I’m looking up at you in confusion surrounded by crumbling canapés._

_“Did you just dump *Death* onto the floor?” I demand._

_“I believe I dumped Death on his *sweet arse*,” you correct me, grinning madly._

_“And was that wise... arrogant Tiger?” I purr dangerously, rising like a serpent._

"Of the many many things I've been called in my life, 'wise' was never really one..." I grin, as I back off, but am seized by black vines rising from the carpet. "Hey! No fair getting the soft furnishings involved!"

I try my newfound manifesting ability to remove the vines, but it seems I'm either not good enough yet, or I can't counteract you, which would make sense.

"Now now my Lord... there's no need to overreact..." I smile, raising my hands as you approach menacingly.

_“No need to overreact?? Come now, my dear... you may not be wise, but you’re worldly enough to know how autocrats function...” I purr, and run my hands lightly along your pinioned arms. Then I kick your legs out from under you, and you fall against a pile of hastily manifested cushions. You barely have time to gape at me before I’ve pounced._

_“You did study history, didn’t you, Sebastian?” I murmur, as I crawl over you and breathe in your scent._

"I did, yes..." I reply as I'm being crawled on by a very delectable Death, "but somehow we completely missed out on the entire Endless and their autocratic functions. I guess that would have come in the final year, but I'd left by then..."

_Fuck you're beautiful - and hot_

"Might I suggest a compromise?" I shiver as your teeth bite my neck, not hard enough to pierce skin, but definitely leaving some delectable bruises.

"As there is no way I could beat you, I surrender... we eat some of the hors d'oeuvres that have not fallen to the floor... and then you take your rightful revenge in the dungeons, which I am sure contain more appropriate equipment to deal with unruly Tigers than canapé dishes?"

_“Excellent plan, my Tiger...” I murmur, kissing your neck. “Whet my appetite on hors d’oeuvres before the succulent main course... “ I lick your throat and you shiver._

_And then... after we drink and dine and drink some more..._

_after I pull you towards the back staircase and we travel down, down, down to the dungeons..._

_I watch you shiver as the vines on the walls slowly move towards you..._

_and again as they wrap around your limbs..._

_and strip you of your clothing..._

_and lift you up off the floor..._

_My wings burst forth and I rise up to hover where you are hanging suspended halfway to the ceiling, horizontal, arms spread out parallel to the black marble floor._

_I spread out underneath you, my wings flapping lazily._

_My hands move all over your body, feeling how masterfully the vines have secured you in place._

_“Hello, my Consort... comfy?” I ask in a silky voice._

_You huff out a breathy laugh. “Considering my position... surprisingly so, my Lord...”_

_“That’s good, darling... because my ‘rightful revenge’ on unruly Tigers needs to be very... *very*.. thorough...” I whisper, watching your eyes grow dark as my hands move down to your cock._

_As I begin to stroke, feathery-soft, my wings move faster - the air currents swirl against you and I stare in fascination at the resulting goosebumps._

_*Beat..*_

_*Beat... Beat...*_

_*Beat...*_

_“God, I’m getting addicted to making you shiver...“ I purr. “It’s *so delicious*, Tiger...”_

_You moan softly, and your eyelids flutter shut. Your cock is hard and twitching, and your hips rock against me._

_“Ohhh, honey... you don’t think rightful revenge goes so *quickly*, do you?” I murmur. My hand releases your cock, and your eyes open just in time to see a whip fly off the wall of implements - the leather handle hits my hand with a snap._

_I kiss you sweetly then zip away as the vines adjust and suspend you upside down._

_“Oh... fuck...” you groan, your body swaying._

_“Oh fuck is right! I’ve *always* wanted to do this, Sebbie!” I say in a cheery voice, appearing upside down behind your shoulder and pulling your face towards mine to kiss you possessively._

_“*Fuck* I love you, Jim...” you breathe, your eyes wide and gleaming with desire._

_“Mmm... I love you too, baby...” I gaze into your eyes intently. Then with a fierce smile, I move away to right myself and rear back with the whip._

_When I lash you, you cry out so beautifully..._

_And you continue to do so for hours into the night, growling your pleasure, howling to the high ceilings, roaring so the walls reverberate..._

_Wherever the servants are, I’m sure they’re hurrying about their business and singing to themselves._

_And perhaps they have marked two separate times in Death’s realm - Before Consort’s Era and Consort’s Era._

_Because it’s like night and day. The realm feels *different*... *I* feel different. I no longer fear the prospect of Forever.. not when I have my Tiger with me to explore the realm and beyond..._

_Afterwards we go outside to lie on the mossy grass under the stars, and we kiss and stroke each other’s wedding ring tattoos. Then you point to the sky and I tear my gaze away from you to see a shooting star._

_“Oh! Make a wish, Seb!” I beam at you._

_And you look at me with a smile that takes my breath away._

_“Done,” you whisper. You take my face into your hands and pull me into a deep, possessive kiss like I *never* could have imagined anyone giving me._

_And this time, I’m the one left shivering..._


End file.
